


Insert Creative and Witty Title Here

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Gravity Falls, Portal (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Android GLaDOS, F/M, GLaDOS has a soft spot for children, Grima and Robin are twins, Human Cores, Human Sans, Human bill, modern day AU, still born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: In another world Aperture Science is run by three sisters Aversa the eldest, Robin and Grima the twins after the death of their father. Flash forward now all three sisters are married and happy running Aperture and raising their children who of course are having fun lives with the crazy products and the psychotic android.





	Insert Creative and Witty Title Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A standard Introduction

All characters in the story belong to their proper owner  
________________________________________  
Seventeen year old Lucina walked down the halls of Aperture Science. 'I'm going to be running this place someday' Lucina thought to herself, her mother, Robin and two aunts, Grima and Aversa currently owned Aperture Science as they inherited it after their father', Validar's death. Validar had owned Aperature along with Cave Johnson and the mysterious W.D Gaster Skeleton (Although from what she learned he just went by W.D Gaster) but Cave didn't have any children and Gaster's two sons, Sans and Papryus were under the age of eighteen when he had died so they were not allowed to inherit the company.  
Lucina heard a noise from the tubes; "Wee" Lucina heard she then heard another "Wee" followed by a british voice saying "Why did I agree to this!" Lucina turned towards the sound and gasped; in the tubes used for transporting objects there she saw going past her, Morgan her ten year old brother, Century her five year old cousin who was the son of Aversa and Sans, and finally Wheatley the sixteen year old intern. Lucina ran as fast as she could to where to tubes would drop off the boys.  
When Lucina arrived at the drop off point already standing there was Chell, one of the test subjects who tested with the portal gun, was speaking to GLaDOS an android created by Robin, Grima and Aversa.  
GLaDOS or Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, was an interesting topic Lucina had often asked about when she was younger. From what she had learned from her aunts was that GLaDOS was the first major project they worked on when they inherited Aperture Science. Lucina had looked at the original blueprints of GLaDOS, a large robot hanging from the ceiling but the sisters wanted GLaDOS to feel like as much of a normal person so she was made into an android instead. GLaDOS's body was modeled after Aversa but then increased by two sizes GLaDOS being nine feet tall. Lucina asked her mother why GLaDOS was nine feet tall and she said these exact words. "Because seeing a nine foot fall android with gun arms would scare the crap out of intruders." GLaDOS had silver colored hair (It wasn't real hair but it sure as heck felt like it) yellow eyes and soft silicon colored skin that while was soft like real skin but could break bones with a single blow if she wished. GLaDOS's purpose was for security, overseeing testing as she was capable of seeing through the many security cameras' and as an experiment for seeing what would happen if you programmed an android to allow itself to develop a personality. GLaDOS hated most people, had a fear of birds, something Henry learned the hard way when he brought his crows to work with him. She also had love of testing and science, she was also psychotic; something Lucina's father Chrom learned the hard way when GLaDOS launched exploding lemons at him. GLaDOS was also a jerk making fat jokes toward Chell but other than that suprisingly Chell and the android got along rather well.  
"Hello Lucina, are you here to Chell she is no longer allowed to eat seconds?" GLaDOS asked smirking at Chell who only rolled her eyes. "No but someone is going to come out of the tube in three, two, one." Lucina counted on her fingers, Century and Morgan popping out of the tube gracefully landing on their feet. Wheatley on the other hand not so gracefully tumbled out of the tube. "Why were you three in the tubes?" Lucina asked tapping her foot, "Well we were trying to test if it is faster to go through the tubes rather than walking place to place." Morgan explained to his sister as Wheatley was getting up. Wheatley was a half-inch shorter than Lucina, wore glasses and blond with blue eyes. "Morgan the problem with the tubes is that you could have been hurt by objects in them and Wheatley why did you join them in the tubes?" Lucina asked to the intern who was straightening his glasses. "W-well you see about that I originally said no because of course I didn't want the little ones to get hurt but Century made a point saying that I would be able to keep an eye on them if I joined them in the tubes so I can make sure they wouldn't get hurt at all and such." Wheatley rambled and Lucina face palmed, Chell sighed and GLaDOS only snickered "Well you didn't really think that one through moron." "I am not a moron" Wheatley shouted at the android despite the fact she towered over him. Wheatley was very smart when it came to book smarts but when it came to the other kinds of smarts he sadly lacked them. "GLaDOS, what have we talked about calling people morons, do we have to go back to the kindness classes?" Morgan gently scolded to the towering android that flinched at the small boy's threat. Lucina held back a laugh, she had once saw Morgan and Century give the kindness classes which weren't really all that scary since they were designed by a ten year old and five year old, but for someone with like GLaDOS the kindness classes were absolute torture. "No, not the kindness classes, anything but the kindness classes!" GLaDOS pleaded her voice sounding more human then robot, it was at moments like these when someone could tell GLaDOS was either in complete rage or was in complete desperation. "Apoligize" Century said, Century had taken more after his father regarding his psychical appearance being scrawny with white hair and blue eyes. "I'm sorry Wheatley" GLaDOS apologized struggling to say those words. "Why thank you GLaDOS" Wheatley accepted not knowing GLaDOS didn't mean it although it only mattered to GLaDOS if Morgan and Century thought she meant which by their smiles meant by they did.  
"I never thought I'd hear the words I'm sorry coming from GLaDOS." Walking towards the group was Grima, she looked exactly like her younger twin sister Robin except for two two things, one Robin had brown eyes while Grima had red ones, and two Grima was four months pregnant and it showed despite the fact Grima was six foot six. "Aunt Grima" Century and Morgan cheered, the younger of the two running to give Grima a hug, until Grima's husband Bill who was hiding behind Grima's back for reasons unknown went in front of Grima to stop his nephew. "Sorry baby bones, a more gentle hug would be acceptable." Bill was blond with a black eye (not the injury kind, mind you), having an eyepatch covering the other eye socket. He wore a yellow tail coat and a black top hat and bow tie and was an inch taller than Lucina the girl in question stood at five foot eight (although Lucina technically hasn't stopped growing according to a doctor's visit she had one time). "Bill stop being such a worry wart, I'm pregnant not fragile and I'm pretty sure the baby agrees." Grima chided picking up and hugging her small nephew.  
Most of the people who worked at Aperture also had living quarters there to make sure that technically no one could be late to work. In the dining hall Archimedes, one of the interns who occasionally did testing, who had metallic purple hair was applying an ice pack to Ashton one of the test subjects who's clothing was smoking and in tatters. "What happened to him?" Wheatley asked pointing at the test subject. "He, caught fire during the cooperative testing because he made two portals parallel to each other and there was propulsion gel between them, and well..."  
Earlier  
"Don't stop me now baby, Ashy's just getting started!" Ashton maniacally laughed as sped through the portals on the orange gel. "He's going to go to space." Astra another intern who occasionally tested said nervously, he had a habit of saying the word space often in this context going to space meant dying. "Yeah he's going to catch on fire." Archimedes said as Ashton became a blur. "No I'm not; you believed that I was the king of cheesecake when someone made that page on the internet." Ashton said but soon after he said he caught fire. "Oh crap, crap someone help me I'm on fire!" Astra quickly shot two portals, one to cancel out one of the portals already made and another that came out of a wall that did not have propulsion gel next to it. Ashton ended up slamming into a wall. "I'm okay"  
Now  
"Quick thinking Astra" Lucina complimented, the intern rubbing the back of his head. Lucina said her goodbyes and went to where mother and the rest of her family ate dinner. Wen Lucina got to the dinner table sitting there was the normal people, Morgan, Century, Robin, Chrom, Aversa, Grima, Bill, GLaDOS (who didn't eat due to being an android but still joined them at dinner) "Mom, I tested the capabilities of traveling through the tube." Morgan cheerfully stated as Lucina sat down next to him. "While I do admire the curiosity kiddo, no one, and I mean no one is allowed to go into the tubes, they are for transporting objects not people." Robin said, Morgan looking down pouting a bit, Robin patting his head to cheer him up as the extended family continued eating dinner.  
Later  
"Hey kiddo, get up" Morgan opened his eyes seeing Bill's face pretty close to his own putting a finger to Morgan's lips. "I'm going to need you to be quiet so your sister doesn't wake up" Morgan shared a room with his older sister who was thankfully still sleeping. "Now I need to tell you a story that explains why I'm in here. Once upon a time and by that I mean when blue beauty over there was two. Grima was pregnant with a baby then, she and I were extremely excited for the baby to come, we even had a name for the baby as soon we learned it was going to be a girl, Madeline. Now of course Grima did all the stuff that was required to keep the baby healthy but unfortunately in the end Madeline was a still born." Bill explained with a sad look a singular tear dripping down his face. "What is a stillborn uncle Bill?" Morgan whispered to his uncle. "It’s when the baby is born dead" Bill said biting his lip Morgan getting a sad look on his face. "Now because of that I need your help, I have to go run an errand and I'll be gone the whole day so I need you to keep an eye on Grima to make sure nothing bad happens to her." Bill told now having a wide grin on his face. "Sure but what time is it?" "Three in the morning come, now come on mama's boy; you've got a job to do." Bill managed to pick up Morgan, stealthily ran over into his own room without waking anyone up. Bill tucked Morgan into the bed next to the still sleeping Grima. "Now I want you to stay next to big G until I get back, the only exception to this is if either of you need to use the restroom." Bill whispered walking out of the room; later Grima had hugged Morgan to her as if he was a stuffed animal, mumbling in her sleep her nephew eventually falling asleep.  
Morgan woke up still being hugged by his sleeping aunt, who had yawned starting to open her eyes. "Good morning Bi- Morgan what are you doing here!" "I just wanted to spend the day with my aunt." Morgan said sheepishly and Grima sighed "Let me guess Bill decided to give you the task of looking after me while he is gone for the day because he is paranoid?" Grima asked and Morgan nodded in response "He told me about Madeline" Grima bit her lip at what Morgan had said. She sat up straight pulling Morgan up as well "Listen kiddo Madeline happened in the past, I was devastated with what happened to her but I don't let that prevent from trying to be a good mom this time around. Even though I don't need looking after we can still spend the day together, is that okay?" "Of course" Morgan said cheerfully, Grima chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair. "Now we should get going before Lucina starts to freak out about you being gone." Grima said smiling ready to spend the day with her adorable nephew.


End file.
